


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Dave - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega John, Possibly mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes best friends keep secrets from each other, such as their second gender or it their stopping in for a visit, but it's all worth the surprise.<br/>(sorry for the shitty summary and the title is subject to change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visit

John met Dave when he was thirteen. Well, they didn’t exactly meet in a conventional way, or so his father says. They met online, like many kids today do. They were introduced through mutual friends, though they didn’t immediately hit it off like their friends Jade and Rose thought they would. It took a few days of group chatting before they were even comfortable talking just the two of them, but once they started to warm up to each other they were inseparable. They would talk any chance they had, which usually meant the two of them would go into school exhausted the next day, sleep through school, and then repeat. Neither of them minded of course.

 

The two boys have never actually seen each other though. They’ve agreed not to Skype or video chat since they want the first time they see each other to be in person. They’ve also kept another big secret from one another, but to be fair Dave started it. He did present first and he refused to tell John what he presented as. So, of course, when John’s sixteenth birthday rolled around, he made sure to keep the same secret from Dave. Though, it’s not like he wants to tell Dave anyway. It’s pretty embarrassing for him honestly. He never thought he would present as an alpha, but he never thought he’d be an omega. He always figured he’d be a beta, just like his father, and get to live a simpler life. But no, of course that couldn’t happen.

 

See it’s not that John sees anything wrong with being an omega, well for anyone else. He just doesn’t enjoy being one. He doesn’t like that he’s so much smaller than most of the guys his age, especially the alphas and even the betas. He definitely doesn’t enjoy going into heat every month, and don’t even get him started on the sleazy alphas that hit on him. It’s almost like as once he presented, he they realized he existed and they haven’t left him alone since.  
He’s not exactly the time to stand around and take crap from people, even if they are alphas, but that doesn’t stop them. They’ve just turned it into more of a game. The alphas at school try to see who can get the stubborn omega, who can claim John as their prize. And it’s absolutely disgusting to the boy, but it’s not like he’s going to be able to change it. They’ll just continue to laugh in his face and call him gross pet names.  
John closes his locker at the end of the school day and starts to head towards the exit as he slings his bag over his shoulder. Once he’s outside, the crisp wind tossing his hair, he pulls out his vibrating phone. He’s really starting to regret his choice of not bringing a jacket for his walk home, but he ignores the thought in favor of answering Dave’s text.

To: John

From: Dave

ey egbert I need a favor

The senior shakes his head in amusement as he starts typing his reply to his best friend.

To: Dave

From: John

why hello to you to Dave! my day was fine, thanks for asking. what about you?

To: John

From: Dave

okay okay very funny Egbert good to know but seriously I need that favor

To: Dave

From: John

fine you butt, whats the favor?

To: John

From: Dave

well i forgot the paper with your address on it at home remind me what it is again

John’s eyes widen as he reads those words, but he knows it has to be a joke. Dave wouldn’t just drop in like this! He couldn’t, right? But the only way he’s going to find out is if he races home. God does he wish he just went to get his license already.

To: Dave

From: John

umm very funny there dork. i’m rolling my eyes at you. anyway it’s 21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington

The omega picks up his speed a bit, but it’s totally not because he’s excited that there’s a possibility that Dave’s going to be waiting for him at home. No, it’s only because he’s freezing and he barely has any meat on his bones to keep him warm. Damn Washington and its dreary weather.

To: John

From: Dave

cool thanks

John huffs when he opens the message. Of course Dave isn’t going to give him any more information! He probably thinks this whole thing is hysterical, that John’s going to show up expecting him to be there, but surprise, he’s not! He’s going to be home in Satan’s ass crack, otherwise known as Texas.

  
It’s about twenty minutes later that John arrives home and, surprise surprise, there’s no Dave waiting for him there. He rolls his eyes as he walks up to the front door. He’s definitely going to text Dave once he’s inside and tell him how stupid this joke was. Did he really expect John to fall for it? Like c’mon Strider. He pulls his house keeps from his pocket and is about to unlock his door when he hears a voice from behind him.

  
“Damn, you’re much shorter than I expected,” someone says from behind him, smirk evident, even in the man’s thick southern drawl. John turns quickly and is met face to almost abdomen with a stranger. Or well, it’s a stranger until he looks up because perched on this stranger’s nose is the pair of sunglasses John sent Dave four years ago. “Holy shit,” the omega mumbles to himself as this settles in for him. “Holy shit! Dave what’re you doing here?” He asks once he realizes that no, this isn’t a joke. He wraps his arms around the blonde’s waist without even checking to see if it was okay with him. But Dave hugs him back and he figures he doesn’t mind.

  
“What, I’m not allowed to pop in for a visit? Where’s your hospitality Egbert, I’m freezing out here,” Dave jokes. The omega pulls away sheepishly to open the door and let his friend in. He follows in after the blonde and kicks his shoes off by the door.

“Okay but seriously, what’re you doing here?” He asks again. “Like don’t get me wrong, I’m totally stoked you’re here, but I definitely wasn’t expecting it,” He admits, as he leads Dave into the living room to sit down.

“Yeah well, I have a four day weekend  and I’ve been planning this for a while, so I hope you don’t mind,” The much larger boy replies as he sits down on the couch. John plops down next to his best friend and shakes his head. “Of course I don’t mind! I’ve been waiting to meet you in person for like ever! I just had no idea it’d be today,” He laughs.  
“Surprise,” Dave says with a chuckle. “Time to get over that fact Eggs because we have hours of catching up and bro bonding we’ve gotta get started on.”


	2. Catching Up

John slides to the other end of the couch and leans against the arm rest before tucking his legs underneath him. He looks at Dave expectantly, waiting for the blonde to start talking. He is the one that decided they have some catching up to do. Right now he’s too caught up in the fact that his best friend is actually here to actually realize that there’s a strong possibility that things he doesn’t want to talk about will come up.  
“What’s that look for?” Dave asks, a slight smirk on his lips. “Nothing, just waiting for you to, you know, start the catching up part,” John replies with a shrug. “I don’t know where you wanna start, and it was your idea after all,” He adds.

 

“Okay let’s see…We’ll start with something easy,” The blonde strokes his chin playfully, pretending to think this over. “How was school today?” He finally asks. The smaller boy rolls his eyes, though he can’t hide the amusement on his face. “Wow, tough question,” He jokes. He thinks his answer over carefully. He definitely doesn’t want to tell his friend how annoying school really is or what really goes on there. “Eh, it was fine. Its school, nothing exciting ever happens.” That’s pretty much his usual response to the question, more or less.

 

“Oh c’mon you always say that.” Dave crosses his arms over his chest, making it clear he wants a better answer from the younger boy. “Well it’s always true! School is always boring!” John insists. “Aren’t you in like all AP classes? Can’t be that boring,” the blonde rebuttals. “Okay yeah but that’s just a lot of work, doesn’t make it more exciting. If anything it just makes it worse, dude.” The black haired boy shakes his head. “Anyway, how was your trip?” He asks, clearly wanting to get to a different topic.  
It’s now that John realizes just how persistent Dave is. Sure he’s noticed it somewhat from their conversations online and through text, but it’s somehow worse in person. He’s as persistent as an alpha… A light bulb goes off in the omega’s head. That makes a lot of sense. Dave’s tall and broad, he definitely has the frame of an alpha. And to some extent the personality of an alpha, just not nearly as bad as most of the self-absorbed assholes at his school. He has to shake himself out of his thoughts once he hears Dave start to answer.

 

“It wasn’t too bad,” The alpha starts. “I took an early flight, first class and all that jazz,” He continues. “Got to sleep on the flight so I’m well rested, in case you were wondering,” he jokes. “How long have you been keeping this from me?” The omega asks, leaning forward to hit Dave lightly on the arm. The blonde rubs his arm playfully, pretending it hurt when in reality he barely felt it. “Careful there slugger, I bruise easily. I’ve been planning it for months, no big deal.” He shrugs.  
John scoffs. He knows this is just as much a big deal to Dave as it is to him and it’s a huge deal to him. He’s been waiting for this moment for so long, as lame as it might sound. He’ll admit he’s lame because he’s been dying to meet his best friend, he doesn’t even care. “Yeah sure, no big deal,” He adds.

 

Dave shakes his head in amusement at his best friend’s antics. “Okay fine, it’s kinda a big deal,” He finally admits. “But before we continue, I really gotta use your little girl’s room. Airport bathrooms aren’t the cleanest.” He starts to stand before looking at John expectantly. John stares back at Dave before realizing what he’s waiting for. “Oh! Yeah, uh the bathroom is right down the hall past the kitchen. Sorry it’s messy, I was running late this morning and then well you showed up so I didn’t get the chance to clean up.” 

 

“Yeah sure, blame it all on me,” Dave jokes before starting in the direction John just pointed him. The omega sticks his tongue out at his friend before realizing he can’t see him. He relaxes back against the couch and pulls out his phone as he waits for Dave to come back.

 

He scrolls through Twitter for a few minutes, watching a few of those cute animal videos, before realizing that Dave’s been gone for a while. He locks his phone and sets it down on the armrest before standing up. Just as he starts towards the bathroom, he hears the door open. He flops back down on the couch quickly. He grabs his phone and just has enough time to unlock it before Dave’s back in the room. For whatever reason though, he doesn’t sit down.  
“Egbert, if that’s what you consider messy, I’d love for you to come back with me and mess up my room,” The blonde jokes. John rolls his eyes, looking up from his phone to look at Dave. He raises an eyebrow at his friend when he realizes he’s holding something behind his back. He decides to ignore, choosing to tell him to sit down instead. “Actually… I’m okay,” Dave replies. “Fine, suit yourself,” He grumbles, starting to go back to his phone. But he’s interrupted by the sound of something rattling… Something that sounds a lot like an almost empty pill bottle.

 

When he looks up again, he sees Dave holding a bottle he completely forgot he left out. “So… suppressants, huh?” He asks, a slight smirk on his lips. John’s eyes widen. He can’t even pretend that those are his father’s or Jane’s because one Jane’s a beta that’s off at college and two, John’s name is printed clearly on the bottle.  
He hops up quickly and reaches for the bottle. “Give me those!” He says as Dave lifts the bottle over his head which is way too far out John’s reach. The omega jumps up, trying to grab them from the alpha. “Dave! You’re being an asshole!” He huffs and after a few more seconds of his fun, Dave hands the bottle over and sits down on the couch.  
“Relax dude, I was just teasing,” The alpha says, as if he didn’t just mortify the omega. John glares at Dave as he sits down, though this time he makes sure to keep his distance. “Yeah just fucking teasing.” John lets out a small frustrated growl, clearly directed at the alpha. While an alpha's growl is loud and intimidating, an omega's sounds kind of like a puppy trying to imitate an older dog. Dave can’t help the laugh that escapes him, but he cuts himself off, knowing that John’s seriously upset.

 

“Hey..I’m sorry, alright… I didn’t realize it was such a tough subject for you,” Dave says gently. “Yeah well it’s hard enough without you mocking me about it,” John grumbles. “That?” Dave asks. “That’s normal between us… I didn’t think much of it. I’m sorry,” He apologizes. “Yeah well I’m really tired of stupid alphas treating me like a joke,” the omega bites back at him. “One, yeah okay I’m an alpha, big deal, but I figured you’d rather me treat you the same over anything else.”  
John runs his hand through his hair before looking over at Dave. “Well of course I want you to treat me the same, but you could have gone about it better.” Dave swallows awkwardly. “Okay..I probably should have approached the subject of your second gender better… But isn’t it good that it’s out of the way? Now, can you tell me why you’re so embarrassed about being an omega?”  
John sighs. “Only if you tell me why you didn’t want to tell me about being an alpha?”


End file.
